This invention relates to a method in which obstructions to the drain valve of a warewasher can be removed.
A drain valve commonly used in a warewasher typically includes a valve cover and a seal. The valve cover acts to direct the flow of wash water through the piping of a warewasher. In one position, the valve cover allows the water to flow from a sump, through the pipe and into the wash portion of the warewasher. In a second position, it moves to obstruct the pipe and causes the water to flow from the sump, partially through the pipe and out the drain. As water is pumped through the warewasher in the course of a day's operation, debris can become lodged around the valve thereby clogging or otherwise disabling it. For example, items such as toothpicks, pieces of aluminum foil and straws may become lodged in the drain valve of the warewasher interfering with the proper operation of the machine. In one instance, the drain valve may be obstructed so that it remains in an open position which allows a portion of the water being circulated through the machine to be pumped out of the machine through the drain. In another instance, the obstructions may cause the drain valve to become lodged in a closed position so that the machine will not drain properly and may possibly overflow.
In order to prevent debris from entering into the working portions of the machine and causing obstructions, a warewasher typically includes a coarse screen which acts to screen out debris larger than the mesh size of the screen. The debris is then removed from the screen manually. However, some debris can and does pass through the screen. To further aid in preventing unwanted debris from entering the working portions of the machine, the machine typically includes a second, fine screen which acts to exclude debris which has passed through the coarse screen. However, debris, smaller than the mesh size of the fine screen, can pass through the fine screen and collect around the drain valve and drain. The debris can eventually cause an obstruction of the drain valve and drain.
A need has developed in the industry for a method which removes obstructions from the drain valve and drain area of a warewasher.